


A Fighter, A Coin, And An Island

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People appear on this island.No one knew that people appeared here, no one knows how.But once you were here, you didn't leave.There were no boats, no planes. No one would come and save you.Once you were on the island, you were fated to die by the beasts that lurked.But when 3 newcomers appear, well let's just say it's found that not everyone who comes here, dies after all.Not immediately at least.And the 2 who manage to survive, even live, on the island... well... is this life even considered living?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. CH. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter, babes! This one may be a tad bit shorter than others but it will still be fun! There will be a solid amount of swearing in this fic but otherwise if other triggers need to be applied I will put it in that chapters notes!

***L***

Waking with a start, the only thing Logan could see was the dull, monochromatic beach and a vast expanse of trees. There were so. Many. Trees. Honestly it was a tad bit intimidating. The endless terrain with no life in sight, it was kind of a 180 from city life. However his intimidation was quickly swept away and replaced with confusion.

How on earth did he get here?

Logan didn't travel. No sir he was perfectly ok with staying in his overpriced NYC flat, getting overpriced coffee at one of the hundreds of Starbucks in his neighborhood, and working as a medium level employee at HPSO, the leading company in malpractice insurance.

There was no way in hell that he should be here.

Yet he was.

And in the distance there was smoke. Funneling up from the middle of the extravagant forest, so clean and pronounced in the bright blue sky that contrasted vibrantly to the drab beach.

Logan was a completely competent and educated man. He prided himself in his abilities to think in times of stress, so logically, he got up from the sandy beach he washed up on and started a trek through the trees and to the smoke. 

Who cared about the sun slowly inching west, already far past its peak. Logan needed answers.

Maybe by the fire someone would tell him what the hell was going on.

***V***

What the fuck decided to wake him up. What could even manage to wake him from his deep sleep. Only on this bullshit island.

This was some unfair bullshit. HE WAS DREAMING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS. AND, he spent so long. SO LONG. Preparing for that stupid storm to pass, only for it to break just before it hit the island. 

He had climbed a tree for that motherfucker. He had made a fire to cook his HARD EARNED fish (Which had now disappeared by the way, what was with this island and disappearing food?). 

Oh my god would he have to go fishing again? It’s not that he couldn’t, but honestly it was a longer walk to the beach and he would prefer not to make it. ESPECIALLY after he had spent all of yesterday running up and down this stupid forest to prep for The Storm That Wasn’t™.

And then this stupid ass island decided to say,

“Oh LeT’s WaKe uP ViRgIL!”

IT WASN’T EVEN AT A GOOD TIME?! The sun was already far past its peak. He sighed. The island had played its cards right.

If Virgil wanted to eat at all tomorrow, well he guessed it was time for a fucking night hike. It’s not like he hadn’t killed some rambunctious creatures on this stupid island before. He could do it again.

This stupid island. 2 YEARS VIRGIL’S BEEN HERE AND noW IT WANTS TO PICK A FIGHT?! He was going to kill a bitch. By bitch he did mean the island. Cause you know what, Island?!

Game on.

Game

Fucking.

On.

As Virgil clutched his round necklace in one hand, a sharpened stick in the other, his only thought was of how he had been here for way too fucking long.

***P***

Well this sure was unexpected.`

I mean sure, his family was a tad bit spontaneous, but there was no way they could’ve kidnapped him for a beach vacation without him knowing.

I mean come on! It’s not like Rem and Emile could even keep their heads on without Patton, let alone plan a getaway.

That was rude. Oh well, it was true.

Regardless.

Patton couldn’t help but notice how this weird beach was like, super empty. I mean, even with it’s faded colors, the pristine weather and rainforest should have made this a prime tourist destination. But, Patton shrugged, deals weren’t hard to find, and with Emile’s clientele as a high profile therapist, well let’s just say that the Heart’s weren’t short on money.

ANYWHO, maybe this was like an adventure?! Giant hide and seek! His siblings were probably waiting in a tree somewhere, waiting for him to *try* and find them (Only to inevitably end up tackling each other and laughing so hard that hiding was useless). And maybe there were monkeys in the woods! Oh he couldn’t wait! This was going to be sooooo fun!

***R***

Why was he, Roman Prince, alone in an unFIRNISHED CAVE? He couldn’t believe this. How did this happen. Who was the vicious villain who could have transferred him from the 4 star hotel in Dallas to whatever this was?

Oh god did fans get in? Or worse: Did Remus? HIM AND HIS CRUSTY ELBOWS COULD STAY FAR AWAY FROM ROMAN’S SPOTLIGHT. HE HAD HIS CHANCE AND THEN HE WENT AND MADE A FOOL OF THE ENTIRE BAND!

That goddamn brother of his. As much as he loved Remus, Roman felt that he could strangle him at times. (By at times, I did mean, like 90% of every day) He would have to talk to Thomas about upping security measures so Remus couldn’t invade Roman’s PERSONAL space anymore, and while he’s at it maybe he could give good old Tomathy some money to get himself another session with Emile for once he got back to Florida. Lord knows that man needed it.

How did Roman get so lucky to hire someone like him. Honestly, Tom was a godsend.

Well then, now that those poison thoughts out of his head (honestly I should have done it sooner, negative thinking is bad for the skin), he could get to work. Roman started to hum a little (What the cave had exquisit acoustics) and walked out to the entrance (Exit?).

A case of vertigo immediately struck him, as he was quite clearly elevated. The patterns on the treetops cascading below him were clearly not helping. This was quite the headache. 

What was even more of a headache was the fact that this was very much, not Dallas. In fact this was nowhere near Dallas. This was a trOPICAL ISLAND. DALLAS IS LANDLOCKED.

Roman needed to sit down.

This was absurd. He retreated back into the cave only to be met with a wall.

That wasn’t there before. What the hell was happening.

He needed to talk to Thomas. This is… a lot.

But Roman suspected he wouldn’t be able to for quite some time.

And Roman, however dull he normally was, was quite right.

***J***

Janus sat quietly, high in a tree. Watching (and eating some fish, but that was not important, stop looking at me like that I am totally /not/ suspicious). The forest was calming in a sense, so he liked to observe. And I mean, it’s safe. As long as you knew how to avoid the dangers.

Many that arrived here, sadly, did not. They died gruesome deaths that Janus had nothing to do with (Seriously, I didn’t. Stop being suspicious. I merely… watched from the sidelines).

But V was different. When V arrived, sure, he was… a bit panicked, but he was a fighter. He had arrived 2 years ago at this point (Really putting my age in perspective there, aren’t you Virgil), and as Janus observed him yesterday, getting ready for the storm that he knew would inevitably, never hit, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. Little V had grown so much sense he had arrived.

Sure the boy, Virgil, didn’t know Janus even… existed. But that was irrelevant! Besides, V didn’t know the animals Janus had fought off the first couple nights while they young boy had traveled the island, trapped inside his panicked state. Janus smirked, in that time Virgil had tried at least 7 ways to get off the island. Janus had to hand it to him, he got a bit creative (The personal favorite was the coconut flare gun. It was /not/ a terrible idea. At least he scared away a few beasts… ish… he attracted a lot more bUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT).

All of them had failed of course

But while he was preoccupied, Janus had taken care of outside threats. 

In a way, maybe he thought of Virgil kind of... like his son (Did that make him a dad euhrjHJ oh the horROR). Janus had sure protected him like family.

And sure, maybe now as Virgil stormed into the forest, unknowingly going to meet the new arrivals, Janus realized how much he missed having human company. Maybe once V inevitably died, just like the rest always did, he would finally learn to stop getting bloody attached. 

But for now, Janus was good operating the shadows. Fending off the beasts V happened to miss, and trying to keep V from running stRAIGHT INTO A DEATHTRAP JESUS CHRIST VIRGIL CHECK WHERE YOUR WALKING.

So maybe Janus followed him. Mind your own fucking buissness.


	2. CH 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter will contain a lot of thoughts of death and alludes to suicidal thoughts at times. Please be careful and don't push yourself! You got this!

***L***

Honestly, Logan should have thought this through more. Every survival skill he was ever taught suddenly split to the back of his mind. Not that he had many in the first place (Which was super justified because why would he need survival skills, he worked in a 60 story office building in New York). But that meant nothing now as apparently, it was possible to magically teleport to a tropical island with nothing except for your work shirt and khakis. 

This is some complete, and utter bullshit if Logan had ever seen it. Of all the magical, mystical things that could have happened in this hell of a world he lived in, being whisked away to an island was not something he had expected to happen today! 

And now that night had rolled around (as it did once every 12 hours, obviously he had known that and had paid very close attention to the sun before he had left into the forest. Obviously), the stocky man looked around. Forest surrounded him on all sides, foliage so thick that light could not pierce it. (When had he become so uneducated? So stupid? How had he managed to get lost?!) 

Logan could give up right there. Lay down. Wait for some animal of vicious intent to finish it. He was so close to just… letting go. 

So close.

No one would miss him. Who liked a blunt, emotionless accountant like him. He was a tall drink of water. Disgusting, especially when you’ve had too much of it. Only useful for keeping you healthy and on task.

This was precisely the reason he acted like that, however. Wouldn’t want to let down anyone else with his sudden mysterious disappearance. 

This wouldn’t even be the first time he disappeared from his own life (Is that possible? Honestly he didn’t even want to think about it. It was slightly depressing). This time however, Logan knew significantly less people would even want to look for him. He didn’t blame them.

What would a lonely person’s missing persons case even look like? If he had one, he wouldn’t have expected much. There would be no one to interview, save the landlord and Logan’s boss. 

Suspects would be few and far between. Ha had little in the ways of enemies. Save maybe his family, who he had royally pissed off years ago (They said it had nothing to do with his coming out, but Logan had a brain. He could tell what was actually going on). But that investigation would yield little results. He would be shocked if they even remembered him. His family had made it quite clear that they could care less about him all those years ago. 

He would become one thin file within millions of other new yorkers who disappeared everyday.

Logan had to wonder, did he just pop out of existence? One second, standing in line for coffee, the next, gone? Did the people around him notice?

Worry, even?

He couldn’t even remember the day before he arrived here. It was all just a blurred… feeling.

Except.

Except for the sharp cold circle that had engraved itself into Logan’s hand that previous morning. 

Nothing rested on his hand when Logan had checked, the man recalled, but the coldness throbbed consistently until the moment he woke up on this island’s grey beach. And then the feeling disappeared, so suddenly Logan doubted if it was ever there.

So many things seem to disappear all the time, and now he belongs with them. 

Depressing. Too much sadness. Not enough hope.

This forest, it drained the energy out of Logan. What was being close to giving up, suddenly turned to actually doing it. 

The normally so careful boy didn't even try to climb a tree. He didn’t try to make a camouflage or a shelter. He laid down onto the ground and wished for it all to be over. How it ended didn’t matter in his mind, it just had to stop.

With that, Logan Abbot faded out of consciousness. Funny, the only time he could actually sleep was when he had death so prominent in his mind.

But when he woke up, to his surprise, he would once again be somewhere he didn’t recognize.

***V***

The leaves were casting deeper shadows for every step Virgil took, so Virgil tread carefully as he knew from experience that the shadows could claim him just as quickly as any beast.

Anyways, that whole spiel had a point. If it weren't for a stray flying rock that narrowly stopped him from falling into a large hole (He made note of it on his island map. This one must have been new, for it did not have an icon marked on the thick piece of paper that Virgil always carried around), he would have never noticed the shadowed figure on the ground.

The figure had obviously made no attempt to camouflage, but the shadows blended it into the forest scape nonetheless And then it moved. Ever so slightly, one of the stringy poles protruding from it’s figure shifted.

What.

The.

“Fuck,” the last word came silently. Held back. Said unwittingly. But still said out loud, piercing the booming silence of the jungle. It was enough.

Enough for Virgil to immediately realize his mistake. The frown on his fame came sharply. The beasts’ of the island had impeccable hearing. Virgil almost cursed again. 

I guess his fishing trip would have to wait as so he woULDN’T DIE. 

Virgil then tried to walk away. He really did. But he had made it two steps before his brain betrayed him. Thoughts haunted him, making him think of endless possibilities. What would he do if that being on the floor was his old spider, Callin. (So sue him, he had been hopelessly attached to a spider. You would have been too if you had seen it) He left his poor companion behind once (yes it was unwillingly, but still), and even if the figure wasn’t explicitly Callin, it now embodied the spider for Virgil.

Fuck. Curse his stupid mind. It had been 2 years and he still couldn’t get over a stupid spider.

Shit. He couldn’t let it die. He couldn’t leave it. Not like he had Callin. He felt the coin he wrapped around a string dig into his hand. He had to do it.

He didn’t have a choice. 

And so he turned around.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING. He had NO attachment to this thing. It wasn’t Callin, as much as his mind tricked him into thinking it. And yet here he was, taking it back to his base.

Fuck, it’s extra weight and disproportional body definitely slowed him down. The beasts could catch him so easily and he would- 

-Oh lord.

Virgil suddenly came to a shaky realization. The stringy pole he had gripped awkwardly in attempt to drag through the forest radiated heat. The big part of the body, that he now assumed was the torso, moved up and down steadily. And the pole sticking out of the figure? Yeah.

It had an arm, attached to it.

Well fuck him gently with a chainsaw. It wasn’t an it.

It was an actual, real life, human being.

Apparently Virgil wouldn’t be alone anymore. At least as long as The Beast never caught up to him.

***P***

He’d been walking through this forest for an awfully long time now. I mean, Rem and Emile were good at hiding, but they were not that good.

“EMILE!” Patton backed into the tree with the power of his shout. Who knew he could be that loud.

“REMY!”

“THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! COME OUT,” Patton continued to yell at the top of his lungs. Straining his ears for an answer he knew, if in the back of his mind, he wouldn’t receive.

Patton so desperately wanted to hear Remy’s familiar voice yell “I’m a flaming homosexual,” the words he’d heard repeated so many times before.

They never passed up an opportunity to make a gay joke. Since the moment they came out as nonbianary, saying the words “come out” were a sure fire way to make them talk, wherever they happened to be hiding or doing in the moment. 

Also coffee. But Patton had the feeling that the nearest Coffee Shop wasn't anywhere near this island.

Yet as darkness started to settle, consuming the land there were still no responses. No jokes silenced by the ever competitive Emile, wanting to win at hide and seek no matter the cost. No rustling of leaves above him as the siblings switched hiding spots.

Patton had found no camping sites or hotels to check into. He had circled the island beaches and the edge of the forest. Twice. 

Where had everyone gone?

Was anyone ever here?

Patton was starting to consider that maybe this wasn’t a vacation.

Was his family even here? It was so… lonely. Oh how he so desperately hoped they were somewhere. He just hadn’t searched there yet!

Yeah! That was… it.

Patton had never coped well with being lonely. When he got a cat, Emile couldn’t stop yelling at him (It didn’t matter he had allergies, as a writer, Patton got quite lonely during the day and he had wanted company), but he had kept it anyway. Named it sprinkles. Sprinkles belonged to him. His greatest companion, it seemed Sprinkles had become.

Oh how he missed Sprinkles. Almost as much as his siblings.

Patton had also never coped well with being in the dark, either. But with the night approaching, the final slivers of the sun disappearing into the waterbound horizon, it seemed he would have to come to terms with his two biggest fears real quick.

Now the problem came when Patton wasn’t quite sure he could do that. GOD why was he so useless. Can’t even survive a few hours alone. No wonder his twin, Emile, always tried to get him out of their Florida apartment.

“Life experience,” he had lectured, “You’re going to need it one day.” Apparently, Patton should've trusted his brother.

Not that anyone could have known he would have to survive on an abandoned island anytime soon. But with very little actual experience with living, outside of the characters in his books, Patton had resigned that he would meet his fate, whatever that may be, soon.

No food. No water. No family.

He wanted to see his family again. But what if he couldn’t.

What if-

No. 

He couldn’t think like that.

He would be seeing Rem and Emile again. Maybe he’d even be home for weekend dinner. But that wouldn’t happen if he gave up and just died. Wowwee Patton couldn’t believe he even had the no no thoughts. He couldn’t have those. He had to find his family. He had to get home.

But he also couldn’t work on getting back home in the suffocating darkness that consumed the island. Especially with this captivating fear clouding his mind.

How would he survive the night? That’s what Patton decided to think about instead.

It couldn’t be too hard to climb a tree. He’d wait it out in the branches. That’s what his adventure characters always did. Maybe he could even get some sleep!

Don’t worry Remy. 

Don’t worry Emile. 

He will be getting home.

***R***

Well. 

He had been sitting here for far too long, Roman realized with a start.

It wasn’t intentional. It was a mix between hopelessness and awe. There was something… captivating… about the sky above him. More specifically the sun. It shined so brightly here on this strange island. A focal point in the endless blue. It almost protruded… too much. And the way it lit up the island, it reminded Roman of something almost like one of his concert sets.

The bright lights dancing across a curtained backdrop hitting him and his bandmates faces, washing them with rainbow colors. Spotlights creating an effect across the stage, almost like sparkles on an endless ocean. 

Like the ocean trapping him here. Keeping him from performing. Keeping him from creating joy. 

Instead his disappearance was probably causing despair.

Back to concerts, Roman wondered what exactly the band was doing without him. I mean, it wasn’t like they could go out and perform without the singer. The audience can’t carry an entire show. Not even the most dedicated of fans. 

How much chaos could one regular person cause by suddenly disappearing.

How much chaos would it cause compared to someone as fabulous as him? Really his current predicament caused more of a problem to the world then him. And who cares if he has a few problems of his own. He could talk to-

“EMILE,” A scream echoed up. 

Well, yes. He could talk to EmiLE-

That wasn’t him. Who on this cursed prison would know who Emile was, and know to voice his name right when Roman was thinking of him.

What kind of witchery is this. It must be some magical beast. 

Well. It looks like this island may be a little more trouble than Roman had expected. It wasn’t that he had expected his survival to be easy, but he figured he could just… eat fruit until someone eventually found him.

But now there was a quest that Roman himself had been chosen to complete. Well., if Roman had been chosen, he couldn’t disappoint.

HE MUST CONQUER THIS VILLAIN!

MAYBE IT WILL EVEN TELL HIM HOW TO GET BACK HOME WITHOUT THE HELP OF HIS GREAT KNIGHT THOMAS! (Take that Remus, he wasn’t a wet noodle after all)

ONWARDS TO VANQUISH THE VICIOUS MINDREADING EVIL DOER! (I mean, it obviously had to be a mindreader. It knew who Emile was. There was no other explanation)

Roman mapped out a path to the edge of the beach. Right where the scream had come from and memorized it before climbing down from his high vantage point. Tally hoe.

***J***

Well. At least Virgil didn’t fall into a deathtrap. A well thrown rock made sure of that. Yay. But now, there were a whole new slew of problems V had run into. And V’s problems were his problems. So. 

Yeah.

Janus had not expected V to run into a newcomer so soon. Honestly, if it had been Janus’s choice, Virgil would have never crossed paths with them. It was too easy to get attached (as he so often did), and too easy for them to die, causing heartbreak.

Without fail.

Every time.

Virgil had only been here for a few years. He wouldn’t be able to stand the pain of losing someone so soon after he had lost everything by coming here.

Maybe that is why Janus stayed in the shadows, not alerting V of his presence. He’s been here for a long time. Too long of a time. He had lost count of the days. 

He remembered hitting the 8 year mark at one point. That had been so long ago it seemed. Before Virgil, even. 

The island hasn’t changed in the slightest, and with all the people he’s seen die, all the close encounters he has survived (He tried so hard to ignore the scars that riddled his body god dammit), Janus figured he was pushing his luck by still being alive.

Time was running out for him. He didn’t want to give V companionship only for him to lose it so soon. But ever so clever V had found it anyway.

In one of the pitiful new arrivals who wasn’t even fighting and-

“Fuck.”

Wait.

Was that a sound? 

Was that Virgil? 

Had he spoken?!

AT NIGHT?! 

He, of all people, should know how dangerous that could be. The Beast’s would be coming. They would be coming fast.

Janus saw Virgil realize this as he gripped his coin necklace, the one that nearly matched Janus’s perfectly (Yes, he was smart enough to realize that couldn’t have been a coincidence), tighter. The digging feeling the pendant caused on Virgil’s hand transferred to his own and Janus felt just how tight V was gripping it. The younger man was scared, 

A frown quickly took upon his shadowed face and V turned to run back to base. Smart. 

Too bad, the newcomer would be just another victim of The Beast. Oh well, Janus wasn’t attached.

But apparently V was. He had started running, but hesitated. At first Janus had mistaken it for tripping, it was so sudden. But then he turned back, and grabbed the newbie.

What the fuck.

Was he trying to kill himself?!

And why did he grab the newcomer’s body? V should know that’s a death sentence. They would only slow him down.

Janus felt a scream rising in his throat. 

He couldn’t do this. He was not going to watch Virgil die. Not today. Not after everything. So, he turned around, losing his sight line of Virgil. 

As he walked, a tear emerged, tracing a path down to his scar, and resting on the elevated scar tissue. He hadn’t cried in so long, but Virgil was special.

Why hadn’t he known better? When Virgil had arrived, it was just after it happened. Too soon after he had lost the last newcomer. The special one (Before Virgil). The one that saw him, on the side, watching. Observing.

The one that had turned to him and simply said hi.

And then, the one had died just as quickly as he had arrived.

And Janus swore never to get attached to a newcomer again. They couldn’t survive here. Too dangerous. None of them had enough training.

But Virgil came almost 4 years later. And he did. He survived. And Janus made room in his heart for the small child, barely over 18 he seemed.

And now that Virgil was going to die here. 

NO.

He couldn’t let that happen. 

So, he turned back, walking towards where Virgil had found the newcomer. Where V had spoken. He would be there. He would be there to intercept the beast. The one thing on this island he couldn’t kill. The thing that had given him this scar. 

At least V would be safe.

He repeated that like a mantra.

At least Virgil would be safe.

Ignore the fear.

Save Virgil.

He had another to protect him now. The newcomer. He didn’t need Janus.

Come here beasty.

What Janus didn’t know though, was that The Beast was already occupied by a sweet, unassuming writer, adorned in a blue, hiding in a tree across the island. The problem for this writer however was he had just so happened to be A LITTLE louder than Virgil in his cries for his family, and he had A LOT less experience in fighting the monsters. 

This may be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the first 10 chapters planned out at this time :)) This chapter was fun to write because I really got to know the characters! (Janus is my favorite) Anyway, I love you all, and you're amazing! Make sure to eat!
> 
> Peace and love babes!! :)
> 
> -Reid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for clicking! You don't have to read this note but here's a little about me! My name is Reid, I go by they/them pronouns and this is my first ever fan fiction! It may not be TOP quality, but if you want to stick around, I think you'll enjoy the ride! Also! I don't have a SET upload schedule so, updates may be fairly inconsistent :P 
> 
> Anyways, I love you all and remember to drink water!!
> 
> Peace and Love babes :))
> 
> -Reid


End file.
